


It's Alright, It's Okay

by unsocialzombies



Category: LUCIDS - Fandom
Genre: 0 clu what tagz 2 use bcuz thiz fandom iz so small, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, oliver n benjamin r best friendz they told me themselvz :) !!!! (not literally but oliver would'v)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsocialzombies/pseuds/unsocialzombies
Summary: Slowly, Oliver's entire hand connects with his shoulder."It's okay, Benjamin."Oliver's words are hushed. So quiet that the ticking of the clock was louder, that the wind blowing outside was heavier, that even his own breathing almost covered up the words.Benjamin's not sure if the words help.
Relationships: Benjamin TABAO Lucids & Oliver TABAO Lucids
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	It's Alright, It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I am hyperfixating on Lucids n I love benjamin n oliver so much I think they r holding hands (platonically) !!!! I just want them 2 b happy ....... (did not write them being happy here but its ok)
> 
> I wrote this in the middle of the night bcuz I couldn't sleep, so I hope it's fine (plus I don't usually write angst)
> 
> Title is from 'It's Alright' by Mother Mother ; also posted on tumblr :P

Benjamin watches the clock tick and tick and tick and tick.

He can feel Oliver next to him, drilling a hole into the side of Benjamin's head with his eyes. He can feel Oliver's hesitation; hand slightly raised as if to comfort, but too afraid. He knows he's been sitting here too long. He knows it's hours after 5, and Isabelle still isn't here. It hurts more when she shows up. When he gets to see her smile and the way the corners of her eyes crease. When he gets to touch her and hold her. When he gets to kiss her.   
  


That thought makes him feel selfish.  
  


It hurts more for her to show up than when she doesn't. When he has the chance to be selfish, but chooses not to- because he knows what he does in the future and he knows the consequences. 

But, still, there's a pressure behind his eyes. And in his chest. His hands and fingers tingle. His back aches from slouching for so long. There's a lump in his throat.

He's not sure if he even has the energy to cry. 

Or feel sad. Sad at Isabelle's absence. Sad at the fact that he feels so alone.

Or feel angry. Angry at his past actions. Angry that he's still sitting on the couch, wallowing in shame and guilt, when it was _his_ fault.

He's not sure if he even has the energy to feel anything.  
  


He lets out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, feeling like his entire body is crumbling. He curls in on himself, sinking deeper and deeper into the couch cushions. Maybe if he sinks deep enough he could disappear forever- but even that option feels selfish.

He feels fingertips touch him. Hesitant and slow. Just lingering there. As if asking for permission, and honestly, Benjamin wasn't sure if he could answer.

Slowly, Oliver's entire hand connects with his shoulder.   
  


"It's okay, Benjamin."  
  


Oliver's words are hushed. So quiet that the ticking of the clock was louder, that the wind blowing outside was heavier, that even his own breathing almost covered up the words.

Benjamin's not sure if the words help.   
  


"It's alright."  
  


Benjamin can feel the pressure behind his eyes build and build, and soon enough it's breaking through. He can feel it on his cheeks and his vision is blurry. He blinks and blinks, but it doesn't seem to help. 

He closes his eyes and lets out a sob. 

He feels Oliver wrap his arms around him, holding him loosely. He feels Oliver pat his shoulder, whispering soft words that Benjamin couldn't hear.  
  


Benjamin stops watching the clock tick and tick and tick and tick.  
  


He's not sure how much time as passed, but Oliver is letting Benjamin lean on him. He's not sure if the pressure in his chest will ever go away, but he's still sitting in Oliver's arms. He's not sure if he will _ever_ feel better, but Oliver is still here.  
  


_"It's okay, Benjamin. It's alright."  
  
_

Benjamin's sure that the words help.   
  


Even if it's just for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> My main tumblr is [@gothybubby](https://gothybubby.tumblr.com)  
> My writeblr is [@prssdflwrs](https://prssdflwrs.tumblr.com)  
> My artblr is [@rottingarts](https://rottingarts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
